The present invention relates to an improvement of an electrophotographic sensitive member comprising an amorphous silicon photoconductive layer and an amorphous silicon carbide surface layer formed on said amorphous silicon photoconductive layer.
An electrophotographic sensitive member with amorphous silicon (hereinafter called a-Si for short) as a photoconductive layer has been already practically used and a quantity thereof produced has been on the increase year by year. In this sensitive member, as a rule, in order to increase a surface hardness, a surface layer formed of amorphous silicon carbide (hereinafter called a-SiC for short) has been formed.
An electrophotographic sensitive member with such two layers as the fundamental layer structure improved in charge acceptance, residual electric potential, photosensitivity and the like by forming a carrier blocking layer containing boron, oxygen nitrogen and the like in a quantity within a desired range between a substrate for use in a sensitive member and the a-Si photocondutive layer has been provided.
However, the above described sensitive member has shown problems in that a sufficiently high initial electric potential can not be obtained yet and an electric potential decayed until the development from the charging by a corona discharge to give the initial electric potential to the surface, that is a dark decay, is large, so that the sufficiently high surface electric potential can not be obtained in the development.